Hello, Nice To Meet You, I'm Your Boyfriend Syn
by PrincessJimmy
Summary: Trying to move on from a bad relationship, Laken is faced with a problem, seeing her ex again and she knows he's going to make her life hell but with the help of a stranger can she finally put him in the past and find a new love. Synyster Gates
1. Chapter 1

"Reunion?" Veronica laid the envelope on the kitchen table and re-read the letter.

"What kinda of reunion?" I took another sip of my tea, looking up from the newspaper I was reading. It wasn't even close to being time for a reunion for school, which we had only graduated from 5 years ago.

"Apparently for our grad class...they just want something small and less formal then the real deal." She slid the letter across the table to me before returning to her breakfast. Carefully I read it over noticing the person who had sent it, Kristy Adair, the prom queen among other things.

"Ha Kristy, probably looking for a reason to show off her new man whore and shove him in everyone's face" I crumpled up the letter and tossed it into the near by garbage can.

"Why did you do that?" Veronica was glaring at me from the other side of the table.

"You didn't want to go did you?" She sighed, pushing her chair from the table and got up to retrieve the letter.

"Kristy isn't the only one who has something to show off, and catching up with old friends would be nice" Grabbing her breakfast she headed off up stairs obviously irritated with my less then caring attitude.

"They arnt that old!" I called after her as she disappeared up the stairs. Of course Veronica had a lot to show off she had an awesome boyfriend not to mention she was sailing through university while I on the other hand was still clawing my way back from a bad relationship and doing average in school. Folding the newspaper and getting up I followed her upstairs to get ready for our last day of university for the next few weeks.

It had been a few days since the letter and Vern hadn't said anything about the reunion so I figured I was in safe water, everything forgotten. Boy was I mistaken. She entered the living room with a long paper in her hand and stood to my left as I stared blankly at the screen.

"So its next week, all week and heres a list of everyone going, Kristy just emailed me it, not many people decided to go." Trance broken. The paper floated into my lap as she turned, heading back for the stairs.

"Wait, your going?" Snatching the paper, I practically jumped over the couch as I followed her.

"Were going" She snapped, spinning to face me."Your names on the list, your going" This was one argument I wasn't going to win by the fierce look in her eyes.

"But, Vern I don't want to" My voice dropped and so did my gaze, to the paper as I looked over the names. Immediately I stiffened. "Vern, I can't...he's going" Koal's name screamed from the paper as it slipped from my fingers.

"Laken...it'll be fine." It's not that him being there was the major issue...though it was big it was more or less he'd be there with her...Sage. Koal had someone, and I was still yet to move on, after such a long time, months.

"I can't go, he'll be with her. He'll see how pathetic I am, still not able to move on" Vern had walked over to me, giving me a hug.

"We wont see him I swear, there may not be a lot of people going but its a big place, the chances of you seeing him are so slim" Fighting back tears I push away from her, repeating that I couldn't go as I headed to my room. My head was aching and I needed sleep but I knew that tonight he'd be back in my dreams haunting me again.


	2. Chapter 2

For the third night in a row I woke in a cold sweat only to roll over and see my clock telling me it was still far from morning. Dreams with images of intertwined bodies and fists swept through my mind again sending a shiver up my spine. Just as I knew it would the thought of seeing Koal terrified me and only Vern knew half of the reason why, I never told her to whole truth about anything with Koal and I would keep it that way. Retrieving my mp3 player off the night side table where it resided by my clock that read 3:48 in the morning I turned over on my side, put in my headphones and tugged the blankets snug around my body. The only thing that seemed to calm me enough to return to sleep was my music which I guess is understandable. New Found Glory flooded through my head and I closed my eyes to the world focusing only on the music and not the clamor of thoughts in my head, the reunion, Koal, and past memories.

"Theres been a change in the plans" Vern entered the kitchen where I sat hunched over my bowl of cereal fighting to keep my eyes open. The lack of a good nights sleep over the past few days was taking its toll on me.

"What?" Her words had barely even registered in my mind as I shoved another spoon full of raisin bran into my mouth.

"Its not a week anymore, its been extended to two weeks because of the lack of people. Kristy's dad must be loaded I heard he was pay- oh my god you look horrible Laken! Are you sick?!" '_Wow she noticed_' I thought to myself lifting my eyes to see her worried face.

"Yea, just haven't been getting much sleep" I was going to pretend to be sick, to get out of that bloody reunion as it had just clicked it my mind that thats what she had been blabbering on about but I knew she'd probably drag me anyway citing it'd help me if I got away or some other bullshit excuse.

"Oh I see..." She trailed off, walking over to the cupboard to get herself a bowl. I watched her from under my eyebrows as she sat down and got some cereal, waiting for her to continue with the previous subject but she didn't and I let it slide hoping she'd get the point and surrender to me staying home. "I'm going out with Marc tonight, club hopping, you should come it'd be good for you to get out." Again I stuffed more cereal into my mouth '_Sure Vern. I'm over tired, exhausted and being kept up all night by nightmares. Clubbing seems like a great idea_!'

"No, thanks. You two go have fun, I'd rather chill home, try to catch up on some sleep" Clubbing wasn't really my thing anymore, hadn't been my thing since him and plus I didn't feel like being the designated driver for the whole town which I would end up being with my lack of taste for alcohol and all.

"Have it your way" Silence fell over us, which it seemed like it did a lot now since that cursed letter.

That evening I had the house to myself and it was probably the most boring night of my life, I was almost regretting tagging along with Vern. There was nothing on tv at all and I couldn't seem to just fall asleep out of boredom so I settled for playing along with some music. I wasn't a great guitarist, hell I wasn't even good but I practiced a lot...well..ok not a lot but I did practice. Eventually I ended up getting frustrated, my fingers sore and left with marks from the strings, and went back to the tv.

At around 1 in the morning, I was still mindlessly staring at the flashing pictures on the screen, when Vern practically busted down the front door, making me jump out of my skin.

"Woo hoo! Hey Laken your awake" She stopped in mid stride and gazed at me as I peered at her over the back of the couch trying to calm my heart.

"Well even if I was asleep you would have woken me up!" Her face fell only a fraction before that smile reappeared and she bounded over to me, kissing my cheek.

"Your my best friend you know that!" Then she was off again heading for the kitchen, kicking off her chucks along the way.

"How drunk are you!?" My shouting barely reached her ears as she started singing very loudly from the kitchen, taking down a big bowl and some glasses.

"Not even, shes pretty damn sober, two beer that is it" Marc was standing in the door way taking of his own shoes.

"Really? Well then what the hell is wrong with her?" Shoes off, he came into the living room, head down, and sat on the chair at the other end of the couch, both together made a right angle.

"Shes just happy thats all" His eyes were fixed on the tv, he hadn't looked at me once.

"So what's on the boob tube Laken!" Suddenly she was there again, setting three big glasses of pop and a giant bowl of popcorn on the small coffee table in front of us, before jumping back on the couch, did I mention shes awesome at her waitressing job too.

"Nothing" I eyed her suspiciously as she gave me a huge smile. "There hasn't been anything on since you guys left".

"I knew you should have come with us!" With that she was done talking, shoving a handful of popcorn in her mouth, she sat back and joined Marc in staring at the screen.

"What drugs are you guys on, seriously" Both just shrugged, completely off in their own worlds. Sighing I stood up, took my drink and headed off to bed, suddenly I felt really tired.


	3. Chapter 3

I woke up at eleven the next morning, early for me especially since my lack of sleep. Swinging my feet over the bed and into slippers I realized that I didn't have a nightmare so that immediately made my day a bit brighter. The bathroom was cold, along with the rest of the house and I missed my warm blankets. My hair was a mess, tangled and sticking up in places. I grabbed a quick, hot shower and went back to my room, brushed my hair, changed into comfy clothes and grabbed my giant comforter off my bed before heading downstairs for breakfast. On the table I found a note from Vern stating she had gone shopping and would be back later, there was a p.s at the bottom :

"Sorry about your closet"

"My closet?" Without another thought I proceeded with my special breakfast that I only made on days that I wasn't lazy, pancakes. As I stood over the stove, watching the liquid solidify I thought about the reunion, I didn't really want to think about it but it had a way of always floating into my thoughts. Vern knew it would be hell for me, I get two feet in the door and he'd be there, mocking me with that smile and his arm around that slut, Sage. Again the image from my nightmares, intertwined bodies mixed with fists and bruises flashed through my mind.

"I can't go, I can't" One way or the other I was getting out of this, I'd run away if I had to.

After devouring my pancakes while watching cartoons, I headed back up stairs. As soon as I entered my room I saw what Vern had meant by my closet. Clothes had been pulled off hooks and now layered the floor of the small indent in my bedroom wall.

"You could have at least hung stuff back up, jeez" When everything was returned to there racks, I headed for my computer. I didn't get many emails but occasionally I got one from family and 'old friends' as Vern had called them, mostly just jokes but sometimes messages asking how things were and stuff. Today I had one e-mail and not a good one, it was from Kristy, a forwarded list of the guests to the resort her father had rented out for us. Along with the list of people was a timetable of events and perks we got. Food was free, rooms were free, pool was free, anything you could name was free. Most of the time we had was to ourselves but there was planned things, a quick meet and greet the night of our arrival, which was this Monday, three days away, along with dances, and dinners. All of it seemed very nice and I would have loved to go, if it wasn't for that name that seemed to be bigger and bolder then the rest. There were names on the list that I didn't recognize so I took them as being the dates of people seeing as I knew everyone from our school, even the ones I didn't talk to, because our school was tiny, very tiny. As I scrolled through the names my phone started ringing from my bedside table, Vern.

"Hey, thanks by the way I've never seen my closet so clean" I could hear music in the background and figured she was with Marc driving around.

"Sorry, I was in a rush" Her voice was still happy, too happy.

"Still on those drugs?" A little laugh came from over the phone, she repeated what I said to Marc but I couldn't make out his response.

"Were going out tonight, wanna come?" For once I really wasn't sure. It had been so boring the night before and I guess one night out wouldn't kill me, but there was something about the way they were acting that set my radar on alert.

"Actually, no" She sighed over the phone and I could picture her expression, disappointment.

"Well we may...come home earlier tonight...so expect us" Ok now my radar was on full blown freak out.

"Are you ok?" Silence. To long of a silence something was up and I wasn't going to like what it was.

"Hey, I gotta go were at...the movies and its starting so I'll talk to you later,bye!" Gone. This was not good, surprises were not good Whatever was going on I knew it had something to do with that fucking reunion. I felt like finding Kristy and killing her for having the stupidest idea ever. Instead, because murder is illegal for those that don't know, I settled for practicing and drowning myself in frustration of a different kind.

That only lasted so long and I had to resort to other things. I rearranged my room, cleaned the kitchen, did the laundry and vacuumed every carpeted surface I could finds, rug, mats, everything. Seven o'clock is when it started. Vern called my cellphone but hung up at the second ring which is something she only does when she nervous about something or indecisive. That was the moment I should have ran away to timbuktu.


End file.
